1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a security system and method having a wireless RF portable monitor, and more particularly pertains to a security system and method having a wireless RF portable monitor/display which may be carried as a portable unit or mounted or detachably mounted as a portable display, such as mounted on the dashboard of an automobile.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Security system installations frequently place video cameras and security monitoring sensors, such as intrusion sensors and motion detectors, throughout and around the perimeter of a protected space to detect the presence of an intruder. The status of the security system and the video camera recordings are frequently available for review within the protected space, such as on a security console and video display. Typically a central security station at a distant location can also review the status of the complete security system and camera recordings by communications over a telephone line and/or cable network and/or internet connections.
However in many present residential home and commercial property security systems, a person or homeowner entering the premises cannot review the status of the complete security system or view the video camera recordings prior to entering the premises because the status and video recordings are only available for viewing inside the premises. This restriction may allow the person entering the premises to inadvertently walk into a burglary in progress in the protected premises without the security system giving any forewarning to the person of the burglary.